The Way of Hongmoon
This quest continues the story from the previous training quest when Hajoon dash out of the place. Walkthrough Follow Hajoon Follow him out from the training area where you fought the boss before entering the secret area of the dungeon. Defeat the Dusk Adder Trackers and talk with Hajoon Hajoon: "Wow. Looks like someone pissed off the Dusk Adders. Would you know anything about that?" (Possibly.) Hajoon: "Sounds like our Cricket. Dipolomacys not your strong suit, is it? It's not mine either. Wanna bust some bandit skulls on our way out of this dump? (We've never fought together before. It would be my honor). Remember the skills you've learned in our training sessions. Focus your Chi. You can do this." Follow Hajoon out of the Goldleaf Foundry Hajoon will proceed running out from the instance. Follow him. Defeat the Dusk Adder Elite with Hajoon There'll be some enemies alongside with Dusk Adder Elite. Defeat them with Hajoon. Talk to Hajoon in the Goldleaf Foundry Hajoon: "I don't know about you... but I could use a... a nap. Quite the workout, huh?" (You don't look so good.) Hajoon: "Hey, you're not winning any beauty contests either. Heh. All right... break time's over... In just a sec... We should go. Stop looking at me like that. I'm... fine. Let's move. (I need more time)" Follow Hajoon out of the Goldleaf Foundry Hajoon will proceed running out from the instance. Follow him. Talk to Hajoon Hajoon: "I think I overexerted myself in that fight... Worth it... though." (Are you wounded?) Hajoon: "Hmph. Those amateurs? They didn't lay a... lay a finger on me. I'm too fast. No. This wound is from Heaven's Reach. Jinsoyun's corruption. It's spreading through my body. I'm dying, Cricket. I think the corruption is turning my body into one of those... Fiends. It took all my strength not to give in... The only thing that's kept me going is knowing you were alive and needed my help. (Hold on... Hajoon... just a few more moments.) I had to find you and teach you what I knew about the Path of Hongmoon. I had to prepare you... for... the challenges ahead." (You can't leave. I haven't learned everything.) Hajoon: "I'm sorry, Cricket. I just don't have any more lessons in me. I'm so tired. I'm not... leaving this cave alive." (That's not true!) Hajoon: "But you've got your whole life ahead of you. You need to live for the both of us... For all of us at the Hongmoon School. You must find... the... true path." (I can't! Not without you!) Hajoon: "Live well... my friend..." A cutscene will be played. Pay your respects in Jadestone Village There'll will an incense burner. Burn incense to pay your respect to Hajoon. Speak with Bak Gaha in Jadestone Village Bak Gaha is just standing beside the incense burner. Talk to her. Bak Gaha: "I am sorry for you loss. May I know their name, so I can honor them with you?" (It was my Hongmoon brother, Hajoon.) Bak Gaha: "Hajoon? Hajoon... is dead? I... He has not visited for many days now, but I never thought... (The presence I sensed earlier... Was it Hajoon's spirit? Please, excuse me. I did not intend to interrupt you like this." (How do you know Hajoon?) Bak Gaha: "Hajoon and I grew up in Jadestone Village together. He was an orphan with no family of his own. I often snuck him food from my home. Even after he left to train at Heaven's Reach, he would still visit me." (Did he ever speak of the Hongmoon School?) Bak Gaha: "Constantly. He often referred to his Hongmoon brothers and sisters as his true family. He spoke of the things you all learned there, the trials you shared, and the joy of having family." (I will miss him.) Bak Gaha: "I will miss him, too. We grew... very close over the years. Worry not, friend, I shall visit him here constantly, as he once visited me." (He was corrupted by Dark Chi. Did he...?) Bak Gaha: "Hajoon's spirit has ascended to the Divine Realm. I sense this not only as an Earthseer, but as his close friend. He is at peace." Category:Training Quests